Don't You Wanna Stay
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: Short little one shot with Sam and Mikaela using ideas from Kelly Clarkson's song, "Don't You Wanna Stay."


**Okay, so…this really may not be Transformer related…but…since this is a fanfiction site…I used Transformers for this short little one shot.**

**I got the idea for this after I saw a picture a friend of mine showed me. I'm really into cars and after listening to Kelly Clarkson's song, "Don't You Wanna Stay…" this popped into my head…so, had to write it.**

**So I guess you can say it's a song/movie/picture fic…hehe…if that makes sense.**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**All reviews are welcome!**

**Enjoy**

**XOXOXOX**

**Don't You Wanna Stay**

It was later in the night and the cruise night had ended. Everyone had pretty much left, all expect for a few cars. Mikaela loved going to car shows with Sam, but…it was rather late. It was damn near 11:00 at night and Mikaela had to go to work tomorrow. Sam had already put the chairs in the trunk of the yellow and black Camaro and she didn't really feel like taking them back out again. However, she knew she was going to be there for a while yet as Sam belonged to a car club that hosted this Friday night cruse night in their home town. And not wanting to get the chairs out of the trunk again, Mikaela just sat down on the ground and leaned against the side of Bumblebee.

She watched as Sam brought in the barricades and helped cleaned everything up from the cruise night. Normally she wouldn't mind staying this late, but she had work today and it had been a rather long day. She was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

And as she leaned against Bumblebee, she couldn't have helped herself as she just seemed to drift off to sleep as she was actually comfortable leaning against Bumblebee. And as Sam got done with everything that he needed to do, he started to walk towards Bumblebee when he saw Mikaela just sitting there against the yellow and black Camaro. At first he couldn't tell if she was asleep, but the closer he got, he noticed that she was indeed asleep. And, from where he was standing, he almost couldn't help but to stop and stare at Mikaela for a while. It was just the perfect picture set up.

Sam had backed up under a streetlight that illuminated their space perfectly. With the light that poured over Mikaela from the streetlight made her beauty shine even more as Sam walked up to the car. It had been a couple of months since he had started dating his dream girl since pre-k…and even as he walked towards her now…he still couldn't believe she was his.

Sam couldn't help but to think to himself as he pulled out his cell phone. Even though it was dark out, he thought that there would be enough light from the streetlight to take a really good picture of Mikaela leaning against Bumblebee. And to his surprise, there was. He held up his phone at the angle he wanted and took her picture.

It was absolutely perfect. It was every guy's dream to have a hot girl and a hot car at the same time. Well, for Sam…the hot girl just so happened to be his girlfriend…and the hot car…just so happened to be part of an alien race from the planet Cybertron who was disguised as a hot car.

But hey, it worked for Sam.

Sam couldn't help but to think as he took a look at the picture he just took.

"Awesome!" Sam said out loud to himself as he sat down next to Mikaela.

He tried not to disturb her too much, although it had seemed that he had as he noticed that she was awake.

"Sam?" She questioned as she looked over at him after she opened her eyes from her little nap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…"

"That's alright, I probably needed to wake up anyway. What time is it?" Mikaela questioned as she noticed they were the ones left from the cruise night.

"11:30…"

"Should we get going?" Mikaela questioned as she thought it was rather late to be hanging around the streets like they were of their town in which they lived in.

Should they get going? Sam couldn't help but to repeat in his head. Sure they should have…but in reality, he didn't want to. Everything was perfect and he kind of didn't want to leave. It wasn't normal, but on the other hand…it wasn't normal to have an Autobot for a car either. And to be honest, Sam didn't really fell like going home.

"We don't really have to go, I mean…we have an Autobot. I don't think anyone's going to mess with us with Autobot protection." Sam mentioned as they both chuckled.

Mikaela giggled as she looked over at Sam. Her brown hair fell slow past her shoulders as she pulled some behind her ears while she looked into Sam's eyes.

"I mean, don't you wanna stay?"


End file.
